Seven Days
by Hitomi Fubukii
Summary: Dave es el mejor caballero del reino. Su hermano Dirk, le da la misión de matar a una malvada bruja y solo tiene 7 días para ello. Sin embargo, esta bruja no parece ser tan mala como le han informado... DaveJade, AU-Humanstuck/Medievalstuck. Angst de momentos, fluff a otros. M por lenguaje y posibles futuras muertes de personajes
1. Misión

Holaaaa yo vengo con una nueva historia porque idk simplemente se me ocurrió esto después de haber visto una imagen de Dave y Jade O: este será mi primer fic de homestuck sola, sin ayuda de meowrails y ¡hetero! así es, nada de gays (tal vez un poquito de DirkJake secundario, solo si me lo piden y se me ocurre algo O:)

Ejem, es cortito, pero es solo el principio, es solo para que se den una idea de como va a ir este fic c: y ya dejo de hablar para dejarles leer en paz

Disclaimer: Homestuck no me pertenece, yo jamas llegaría a crear algo tan genial como Homestuck ;w;

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en su despacho. De pie junto a la mesa abarrotada de cartas y peticiones a él, el príncipe (aunque igual podría considerarse como el rey). Dejo de ver esas hojas que no tenían nada de importancia para él y giro su cabeza hacia la ventana.<p>

Aburrido.

Esa era la palabra que lo describía justo ahora. Puro y simple aburrimiento.

Sin dejar de ver hacia la ventana tomo una hoja al azar, la levanto con calma y la leyó.

_Hay una maldita bruja en el bosque_

_Pedimos ayuda del príncipe para deshacernos de ella_

_POR FAVOR_

Bufo divertido al terminarla. Las brujas no existían. Y si lo hicieran, sus caballeros serían tan rápidos y geniales al deshacerse de ellas que ni llegarían a notar que en algún momento existieron.

Sin embargo. Hubo más cartas con la misma petición: Deshacerse de la bruja del bosque. Arqueo la ceja, ahora tenia curiosidad por el caso.

Decidió comprobar un par más de cartas, solo para estar seguros. Y se sorprendió al ver que había muchas más. Como 50, o incluso más.

-Esto es serio –se dijo a sí mismo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la ventana.

Se paso una mano por sus rubios cabellos y cerro sus ojos, intentando pensar en que hacer.

Carajo. Era el príncipe. ¿Cómo rayos no encontraba una solución a esto?

En realidad sí tenía una solución y era matar a la dichosa bruja. Pero, ¿Cómo? Si las cartas son reales, esa bruja era bastante fuerte y peligrosa. No podía mandar a cualquier persona.

Un leve toqueteo en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Abrió lentamente sus parpados, dejando ver unos brillantes ojos color ámbar.

-Adelante –ordeno con su monótona voz

Un chico de cabello negro y con esmeraldas como ojos entro y miro al príncipe en el marco de la ventana, probablemente pensando.

-Majestad –le llamo el chico, a respuesta obtuvo una rápida mirada del príncipe – Dave ha vuelto – informo, entonces, sorpresivamente, obtuvo una repentina sonrisa del rubio

-Dile que se presente cuanto antes ante mí –ordeno caminando hasta el escritorio y recogiendo una de las hojas de petición – le tengo una nueva misión

-Como ordene, su majestad – hizo una reverencia ante la reciente petición

-Y deja de llamarme así, sabes que odio que te refieras así a mí, Jake – le regaño, Jake dejo salir una pequeña risa que cubrió con una de sus manos

-Lo siento Dirk, es la costumbre –se excuso antes de salir de allí y llamar al pequeño rubio

-o-o-o-o-o-

A pesar de que le había dicho a Jake que le dijera a Dave que se presentara cuanto antes, Dirk todavía tenía que ir hasta el salón del "rey" y esperar a su rubio hermano.

Cansado de esperar, recargo su mentón en la palma de su mano. Había reconsiderado la idea de mandarlo a esa misión prácticamente suicida pero por hacerlo esperar, ahora sí que lo iba a mandar. Oh, claro que lo haría.

Justo en ese momento Dave hizo acto de presencia. Parecía cansado y molesto de tener que presentarse ante el príncipe.

Camino hasta quedar a aproximadamente 2 metros de distancia del trono. Se quedaron viendo un par de minutos, antes de que Dave llegara a notar la mirada asesina de uno de los guardias que estaban allí.

El más joven rodo los ojos y a regañadientes se arrodillo.

Podía sentir como perdía toda la dignidad al arrodillarse ante su hermano, pero como era el príncipe tenía que hacerlo.

-Deja esa tontería, te tengo una nueva misión –hablo Dirk con su típica y monótona voz

Dave se irguió y lo miro con las cejas arqueadas.

-Acabo de llegar – fue su único comentario

-Y por eso mismo te mando a esta misión

Se quedaron mirándose por un par de segundos, entonces Dirk se puso de pie y con una simple mirada le ordeno a los guardias que los dejaran solos.

En cuanto Dirk vio al último guardia salir del salón se acerco hasta el de ojos rojos.

-Esta misión es importante –informo Dirk entregándole una de las peticiones

-¿Matar a una bruja? ¿En serio? –cuestiono al terminar de leer la petición

Solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Dirk.

-Tiene que ser una broma, esta mierda no es importante –reclamo arrojando la hoja al suelo

-Como mi caballero principal, te ordeno que vayas

-Dirk. En serio. ¡Esta jodida misión es una broma! ¡Las brujas no existen! – exclamo molesto. Esa misión era estúpida no importa desde donde la vieras, mandar a un caballero tan experimentado como Dave a algo de broma era simplemente degradante y humillante - ¿O es que solo quieres tenerme lejos? – pregunto con ira escondida, si su hermano no lo quería cerca podía decirlo. No iba a molestarle, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo rechazaba su propia familia

-También pensé que era una broma –comenzó, ignorando la última y rencorosa pregunta de su hermano menor – pero sígueme – le pidió y avanzo hasta una puerta secreta que lo llevaba directamente a su despacho

Dave no se sorprendió al ver una gran pila de cartas sobre el escritorio. Ambos eran desordenados y probablemente Dirk era simplemente flojo para revisar esas cartas que, quizá, fueran importantes.

Aun así, había una montaña de cartas separada de la otra.

Dave no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima y Dirk supo que le preguntaba en silencio que era.

-Todas estas cartas dicen lo mismo. – Le aclaro señalando la que miraba Dave – Que nos deshagamos de la bruja del bosque

Ahora Dave también estaba curioso. Una simple carta podría tomarse como broma, pero una gran montaña, todas diciendo y pidiendo lo mismo, eran para considerarlo.

-¿Entonces solo quieres que vaya y la mate? –Pregunto el Strider menor, ahora más interesado, aunque aun tenia una duda - ¿Por qué yo?

-Sí vas tú, podría darte un mejor titulo, algo que de verdad te merezcas – confeso – tal vez acepte el titulo de rey y te deje el de príncipe –dijo a forma de broma, aunque iba en serio

Dave lo miro con una ceja alzada. ¿Su hermano iba tan en serio que hasta aceptaría ser el rey? ¿E incluso lo convertiría a él, en príncipe?

-Esta bien. –acepto, su hermano sonrió – pero más te vale darme una maldita buena recompensa por ir a matar a un intento de bruja

-Claro – aseguro el príncipe y le dio la petición que era la mejor en cuanto a dirección y advertencias – esto te servirá

Dave lo tomo y comenzó a leer. De verdad dudaba que esto fuera una misión tan importante.

-Saldré mañana en la mañana –aviso serio y se retiro, dejando a Dirk con una última advertencia en su boca

-Idiota – dijo al aire y regreso su vista a la pila de cartas, tenia trabajo y uno muy aburrido por hacer

…

Al día siguiente todo estaba listo. El caballo de Dave estaba descansado y listo para partir.

El rubio de ojos rojos se había levantado temprano y terminado de empacar un par de cosas. Esta vez había empacado más de lo normal, de alguna forma, sentía que tal vez no volvería.

Al ir hasta el establo se sorprendió bastante al encontrar a Dirk allí, esperándolo.

-Olvide decirte algo importante – comenzó a hablar Dirk, sin saludar o algo antes. Así era el, siempre yendo directo al punto – tienes una semana para hacerlo – le advirtió, a respuesta obtuvo una ceja alzada – la fecha limite va en serio, si no nos deshacemos de ella en una semana, mandaré a alguien más a deshacerse de ella y también de ti

Dave estaba en completo shock, aunque intentara no demostrarlo, sus rojos ojos le decían todo a Dirk.

-Si no lo haces darás mala reputación al reino y a mí, porque ya he avisado que mandaré a uno de mis mejores caballeros para el trabajo

El rubio menor se relajo considerablemente. Aunque después se pregunto ¿de qué mierda se había asustado? El era Dave Strider, el mejor caballero de todos los que tiene y pudiera llegar a tener Dirk.

Era bastante estúpido que su hermano considerara que no pudiera terminar el trabajo en menos de una semana.

-Como sea –resoplo Dave antes de subirse a su fiel caballo y comenzar a trotar

Dirk lo siguió con la mirada antes de que se perdiera de vista. Se llevo una mano inconscientemente al pecho. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

…

En un bosque algo lejano del castillo, una chica de largo cabello negro detuvo su caminar por un momento. Escuchando los susurros del viento y/o de los árboles.

-Alguien viene – se dijo, movió sus perrunas orejas un momento, tratando de captar algún otro sonido, al no obtener nada nuevo prosiguió a arrugar la nariz y olfatear alrededor – no estoy segura si es un enemigo o un amigo… ¡pero presiento que será divertido tener compañía!

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia el lado contrario hacia donde se dirigía, tenia que ir a casa a arreglar un par de cosas.

* * *

><p>Quiero aclarar dos cosas, 1) No sé manejar a los Striders 2)No sé manejar a los Striders<p>

See, no los sé manejar pero igual escribo de ellos, Hitomi es toda una loquilla (?) mi meowrail siempre me regaña cuando roleamos usando a los Striders porque no sé manejarlos :c así que si me salgo de la personalidad de Dave o Dirk, pido disculpas desde ahora, aun así intentaré controlarlos lo mejor posible, pero es que shit, es complicado manejar a los geniales Striders

Y creo que ya, espero recibir comentarios o tomatazos (?) pero el punto es recibir algo :c

Hitomi se va, pchooooo! (?)


	2. Primer día

Hoooooooola 8D lamento la tardanza en el segundo capitulo pero tuve un bloqueo para escribir Ox así que hoy en la mañana no tenía nada que hacer y dije, ya mejor lo termino. Siento que no quedo del todo bien, porque los Striders son tan difíciles de manejar! En fin, pienso hacer cada capitulo como un día, este sería el primer día de la misión de Dave y aunque quedo cortito, en el siguiente SÍ lo haré más largo c:

Y ya, le dejo leer, el disclaimer ni pa que ponerlo, es obvio que Homestuck no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Primer día.<p>

Dave había tardado solo un par de horas en llegar al pueblo más cercano al dichoso bosque. Estaba cansado y aburrido de galopar sobre su caballo, pero aun así no se bajo de el cuando llego al pueblo.

Camino relajadamente por el pueblo, le gustaba. Era pacifico y tranquilo, no podías creer que cerca hubiera una bruja malvada con un ambiente tan bueno.

Las calles eran de piedra y sonaban con los cascos del corcel, había muchos puestos vendiendo cosas. Flores, decoraciones, frutas, ropa.

Las doncellas pasaban alegres al lado del caballero, sonriéndole coquetamente, él no evitaba devolverles el gesto con ironía y las revisaba con la mirada. La bruja podía irse al carajo, ese pueblo era el paraíso.

Por distraerse con un par de chicas no sintió cuando una persona se coloco frente al caballo y lo hizo detenerse.

Dave giro molesto hacia el frente, encontrándose con un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Dime que eres el caballero que el príncipe mando – suplico el chico

-Tal vez –respondió desinteresado

El contrario arruga el ceño, molesto y camina hacia uno de los flancos del caballo, sin dejar de ver al rubio.

Se baten a una batalla de miradas, uno enfadado y el otro con indiferencia.

Dave no esta tan seguro de cuanto tiempo llevan, pero comienza a cansarse. Sin embargo no le dará el placer al de cabello negro de haberle ganado a Dave Strider. No señor.

-¿John? –una voz, claramente de mujer los hace detener su pelea y ambos giran a verla.

Es rubia, del mismo tono de rubio que Dave. Trae su cabello corto, bueno, no tan corto como hombre, pero si relativamente corto. Tiene ojos violetas muy profundos. Usa un vestido amarillo que la mantiene bien cubierta, no dejándole ver mucho a Dave, pero antes de que pueda ver más, se tapa la cabeza con la capucha de su… ¿vestido? Oh, esperen, era una capa.

-Rose –habla el chico que aparentemente, se llama John - ¿él es?

La chica llamada Rose asiente con la cabeza y se da la vuelta, mueve ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Síganme –ordena y el primero en seguirlo es John

Dave no puede creer lo que esta a punto de hacer. Baja de su caballo y camina junto a el para seguir a la extraña chica rubia.

No caminan más de dos cuadras antes de que Rose se escabulla por un pequeño pasillo estrecho entre dos casas. John le sigue casi de inmediato y con la mirada, el moreno le pide que lo siga. El pasillo es demasiado angosto para que su fiel corcel los siga así que tiene que dejarlo, le da unas palmaditas en su hocico antes de adentrarse por el estrecho pasaje.

Sigue avanzando con los otros dos frente a el. El rubio se repite una y otra vez "esto es una tontería", más sin embargo, no da la vuelta.

Rose se detiene frente a una puerta y velozmente la abre, entra ella primero, seguida de John y por último, no muy convencido, Dave lo atraviesa.

Es una pequeña cabaña, no tiene mucho. Solo un par de muebles ya viejos y una estantería llena de libros.

-Ya se habían tardado en mandarnos a un caballero –comienza a hablar Rose, buscando algo en la estantería

Dave no dice nada, solo los observa con cuidado.

-Si me hacen perder tiempo con

-Aquí – le interrumpe ella, entregándole un mapa – esta todo el bosque, hemos marcado los puntos donde más suele aparecer – al principio Dave no lo capta, levantando una ceja, cuestionándole con la mirada – la bruja – aclara Rose

-Ya ¿es todo? –pregunta Dave guardando el mapa entre su armadura, la rubia sonríe

-Te dieron fecha limite ¿cierto? –Al ver que el otro no responde, continua – no te ves del tipo de caballero que llega y hace su trabajo inmediatamente, a menos que te hayan dado fecha y quieras terminar antes de que te manden matar.

-Dirk no haría eso –contesta empezando a molestarse y se da la vuelta

-Pero que igualado estas con el príncipe ¿seguro que no es alguien cercano a ti? – Dave le lanza una mirada molesta a lo que ella solo se ríe y lo deja marcharse – suerte Dave –susurra justo cuando el se retira

-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Dave sale del pasaje y mira hacia los lados, no puede encontrar a su caballo.

-Fantástico –se dice con ironía, suspira y decide dirigirse al bosque.

Mientras más rápido llegue, más rápido terminara.

Cuando entro al bosque se encontró con exactamente eso; un bosque.

-Aquí no ha de haber brujas, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo –murmura empujando ramas y vigilando a su alrededor.

Sí su caballo siguiera con el no tendría tanto problema y probablemente no se cansaría demasiado. Más sin embargo, el animal ha desaparecido o se ha ido a quien sabe donde, así que tiene que recorrer el camino a pie.

-Al menos hubo algo bueno en esto – se dice sacando el mapa de su armadura y lo revisa, tratando de ubicarse – por aquí debería haber un lago – murmura levantando la vista del mapa y seguir avanzando

Pasan un par de horas desde entonces, el bosque es ridículamente enorme y Dave comienza a hartarse de el, solo quiere terminar con esto y volver a casa.

Pero sus pensamientos de regresar a casa son interrumpidos cuando una veloz figura blanca pasa justo frente a él.

-¿Lobos? –musita sorprendido, no es extraño ver lobos en los bosques, pero uno blanco en ese lugar no es normal

El de ojos rojos ignora por completo que seguir al lobo lo desviara por completo de su camino al lago y persigue a la blanca criatura.

De momentos parece que el animal se detiene y voltea a verlo, como si procurara que el rubio lo siguiera, pero Dave descarta esta posibilidad pensando "los animales no son inteligentes".

Finalmente después de un rato, el lobo lo guía hasta una cabaña que no tenia idea que existía en el bosque. La criatura gira una última vez hacia Dave antes de adentrarse a la pequeña choza.

Sin pensar ya siquiera en lo loco de la situación, Dave cuidadosamente se dispone a entrar.

La pequeña cabaña no es más que eso: un pequeño hogar. Apenas si tiene lo básico para vivir.

Pero, no se ve al lobo por algún lugar.

Un ruido proveniente de lo que parece ser la cocina le alerta que no esta solo.

Y antes de siquiera poder sacar su espada, una figura femenina se acerca. La chica en cuestión, tiene el cabello largo y negro, algo alborotado, dos brillantes ojos verdes ocultos tras sus gafas redondas y brillantes.

Justo ahora Dave ni siquiera recuerda porque fue mandado al bosque en primer lugar.

-Hola –saluda ella sonriente, acercándose más al rubio

-Hey –responde Dave, ya ni siquiera recuerda como termino en la cabaña

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunta ella sin quitar su brillante sonrisa

Dave quiere golpearse contra la pared, no lo recuerda, pero decide cambiar la actitud en poco.

-Creo que la pregunta aquí es: ¿tú que haces aquí?

La chica se tapa la boca con el dorso de la mano, ocultando una risa traviesa.

-Bueno, yo vivo aquí así que… -no termina la frase porque nota que Dave esta concentrado en algo - ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?

-Un lobo –recuerda el –estaba persiguiendo un lobo y termine aquí

-¿Un lobo? –Cuestiona ella y recibe un asentimiento de cabeza por respuesta - ¿Era blanco de casualidad?

-Sí

La chica se cruza de brazos y pone cara de estar pensando, aunque en realidad por dentro esta bastante divertida.

-No tengo idea de que hablas, no tengo perros, mucho menos lobos.

Dave suspira cansado, no tiene idea de donde se encuentra justo ahora.

En ese momento un pergamino cae de la armadura de Dave y ella la recoge, pero primero la lee, curiosa.

-Así que vienes a matar a una bruja –más que preguntar, afirma el objetivo del rubio frente a ella

-Algo así –se encoge de hombros Dave, por fin recordando su meta – pero perdí el mapa del bosque que me dio una pueblerina hace poco y no tengo idea de cómo encontrarla

La morena sonríe emocionada.

-Yo he vivido aquí desde que tengo memoria, me sé el bosque completo –comienza a hablar – puedo guiarte por el lugar si no te molesta

-Me ayudas más si me dices como es la bruja y donde la encuentro para matarla –la chica parece ponerse nerviosa - ¿nunca has visto a la bruja?

-Tal vez es porque no coincidimos nunca en el mismo lugar –sugiere ella

-Puede ser

-Además estoy segura que no tienes un lugar donde quedarte en lo que la buscas ¿cierto? –nota la mirada que le echa Dave y se altera – ¡no me veas así! Lo digo porque si ni siquiera sabes como es el bosque sería peligroso, hay muchas criaturas aquí que podrían dañarte

-Sin contar a la bruja

-Sí… -no parece segura con esa última respuesta, pero Dave lo deja pasar

-Tomare tu oferta de dejarme dormir aquí pero yo buscaré por mi cuenta a esa bruja –avisa Dave sentándose en la silla que tiene a su lado – aunque no tardaré más de un día en encontrarla y matarla

La morena sonríe forzadamente.

-¡Claro! Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre, yo soy Jade ¿y tú?

-Dave –responde sin ánimos

-Perfecto, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir ya Dave? Ya esta oscuro - cuando el rubio se asoma un poco por una de las ventanas nota que, efectivamente, ya esta oscuro – ninguna bruja en su sano juicio saldría a oscuras al bosque

El Strider no está del todo convencido pero tiene todavía 6 días y decide quedarse con Jade, no parece una mala chica y ya que conoce tan bien el bosque, debería ser útil para buscar a la dichosa bruja.

* * *

><p>Prácticamente este capitulo fue de que Jade y Dave ya se encontraron, en los próximos me centrare más en su relación y un poco de las historias del pasado de ambos c:<p>

Bien, espero que les gustara y ya saben, los reviews son el alimento de los escritores c: bye bye~


	3. Segundo día

Heeeeeeeey lamento la tardanza, pero no tenía inspiración para nada y... no sé si solo fue a mi, pero no podía entrar a fanfiction :/ me salía error ¿a alguien más le paso?

En fin, no mucho que decir, solo que gracias por reviews y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, trataré de traer el próximo rápido

Y por cierto, un muy feliz 4/13 algo atrasado!

* * *

><p>Segundo día.<p>

Había dormido bien en la pequeña cabaña de Jade. La casa resulto ser más grande de lo que aparentaba.

Y después de un delicioso desayuno (patrocinado por la chica), Dave volvió a adentrarse al bosque para seguir en la búsqueda de la bruja.

Cuando el rubio era pequeño, solía gustar de ese tipo de historias. Dragones, caballeros, princesas en apuros, brujas malvadas que al final eran asesinadas por el valeroso caballero, todo eso le gustaba a Dave. Aunque no lo admitiera. Dirk adoraba leerle cuentos a diario…

Dirk.

¿De verdad su propio hermano se atrevería a matarlo por no cumplir una simple misión?

El crujir de una hoja lo alerto y giro hacia atrás con una increíble velocidad, levanto su espada exactamente a la altura del cuello de la persona frente a él.

-L-lo siento, n-no quería a-asustarte – balbuceo Jade, viendo aterrada como la espada comenzaba a hacerle un pequeño corte en su cuello

Dave se relajo y bajo lentamente su brazo, junto con la espada, liberando a Jade.

-Te dije que no me siguieras

-Creí que te perderías

Dave afilo su mirada, sintiéndose ofendido porque ella creyera que se perdería. Por favor, es uno de los mejores (por no decir el único competente) caballeros que la realeza podía tener.

-Pues no me perderé, ahora vuelve a tu casa y cocina algo o lo que sea que haces en este bosque –dijo dándose la vuelta y siguiendo el camino, ella frunció el ceño molesta y también avanzo

-No lo lograrás sin mi ayuda – dijo ella, agachándose apenas para evitar el golpe de una rama que acababa de quitar Dave – el bosque es profundo y peligroso, tal vez nunca más vuelvas a salir de aquí

-¿Si? Que más da –murmuro el sin dejar de avanzar y para demostrarle a la chica que podía hacerlo, comenzó a caminar con los ojos cerrados.

Jade seguía quejándose y explicando porque el bosque era peligroso cuando recordó lo que había más adelante.

-¡Dave, espera! –grito ella y avanzó más rápido, estirando su brazo para alcanzar al caballero

-¿Qué? –fue su monótona respuesta, girando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás – te juro que si no dejas de – detuvo el hablar cuando casi cae por un sorprendente agujero que se formaba justo en esa parte, pero logró evitar la caída gracias a que la chica consiguió alcanzarlo un segundo antes y lo detuvo muy apenas

Tras caminar levemente hacia atrás y que el rubio se recuperara del susto, la chica sonrió.

-¿Ahora sí aceptarás mi ayuda? –cuestiono

-Eso creo – acepto mientras se volvía a acercar al agujero y lo observaba - ¿Cómo se formo?

-Es un misterio –responde ella, también asomándose – pero hasta donde sé, no tiene fondo –el rubio la mira confundido – si caes allí, jamás volverás

-Deberían de cubrirlo, poner algo, yo que sé, casi muero allí –expresa volviendo a avanzar, esta vez, rodeando el pozo sin fondo, siendo seguido de cerca por ella

De alguna forma, Dave siente que esto no será tan aburrido.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo. Específicamente, en la casa de Rose.

Un aburrido John ojea uno de los libros de la rubia.

-Uno más terminado –murmura él y lentamente comienza a elevarse, hasta dejar el libro en la estantería más alta y comienza a buscar otro

En ese momento llega Rose con una canasta de comida que al ver a John flotando, abre los ojos sorprendida.

-¡John! –grita ella molesta y el chico baja en seguida

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta, todavía flotando ligeramente

-¡¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiera entrado yo?! ¡Nadie debe saber de nuestros poderes! –reclama ella y el forma un puchero

-Odio caminar y fingir ser una persona normal, Rose… además, no es mi culpa que tus mejores libros sean los que están hasta arriba –se excusa, volviendo a tomar altura para escoger libros que leer

La rubia solo puede suspirar y se dirige hasta la mesa mientras siente al moreno flotando sobre ella.

Justo cuando esta acomodando la comida recién traída, un objeto brilla del otro lado del lugar, pero ninguno de los dos se da cuenta.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Dave debe admitir que la compañía de la morena no esta nada mal.

Ella parece saber mucho acerca del bosque y probablemente no le tome mucho encontrar a la dichosa bruja y volver a casa.

Pero, ¿realmente quiere volver a casa?

-¡Oh! –Exclama la chica señalando un nuevo lugar – por allí vive una familia de conejos, no son muy sociales y corren en cuanto me acerco –explica ella – ¡pero también son muy deliciosos! –expresa relamiéndose los labios – aunque difíciles de cazar

El rubio ríe ligeramente, le agrada mucho la compañía de Jade.

De repente, ella se frena, sorprendiendo al chico. Quien arquea una ceja, como exigiendo respuestas.

-Lo siento, recordé algo – dice ella y comienza a correr, apenas si le da tiempo a Dave para que la siga

Pero la chica parece tener muy buena condición física, porque en pocos minutos la ha perdido de vista.

Al principio no le importa, porque, pues no.

Pero luego cae en la cuenta de algo: no sabe regresar a la cabaña.

-Carajo – dice y trata de seguir el rastro de ella, pero no esta muy familiarizado con el bosque, así que solo se pierde aun más

Inevitablemente, la noche cae y Dave sigue perdido.

Y justo cuando cree que no podrá salir de allí, un lobo blanco vuelve a aparecer frente a él.

-Hey, nos vemos otra vez –murmura Dave y trata de acercarse, pero el animal solo se aleja – sería bueno si me guiaras a la casa de Jade – pide, pero el lobo solo lo mira fijamente con sus verdes ojos – no puedo creer que le pedí eso a un estúpido lobo

En eso, el lobo ladra, como si se quejara por el reciente insulto. Dave se ríe internamente, _los animales no son tan listos._

Y sin más, el animal comienza a correr en dirección contraria a donde el rubio se encuentra.

El de ojos bermejos apenas si logra asimilar que pasa y decide seguir al animal una vez más.

Después de un rato corriendo y tomando momentos para recuperarse debido al cansancio y al hambre, el lobo vuelve a guiarlo hasta la casa de la morena.

Pero, esta vez el lobo no entra. Sólo lo ha guiado y ha vuelto a correr hacia quien sabe donde. Aunque, a Dave no le importa, solo quiero comer.

Entra con cuidado a la cabaña para encontrarse con absolutamente nadie. La casa esta vacía.

Dave se dirige hasta la cocina, esperando encontrar a Jade allí, pero no lo hace.

Vuelve sobre sus pasos y ve un pergamino en la mesa, se acerca a verlo y solo tiene una simple oración.

_Tuve que salir_

_-Jade_

El rubio comienza a pensar y por qué no, a formular teorías locas de lo que pudo haberle pasado a la morena, pero antes de nada, un sonido proveniente de la cocina le despierta de sus pensamientos y velozmente regresa allí.

Hay una pequeña olla con una especie de sopa en ella y una nota a la derecha.

_Para que comas!_

_-Jade_

Dave piensa en mil y un cosas que pudo ocurrirle a Jade, siendo en última instancia, la idea de que la bruja se la haya robado.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos son cortados con el delicioso aroma que sale de la olla, así que se permite comer antes de buscarla.

Y aunque dijo eso, el cansancio de la búsqueda fue demasiado, además de sus varias horas sin comer. Más la reciente gran cantidad de comida que ha ingerido recientemente, le provoca sueño y sin más, se queda dormido.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Un par de horas después de que Dave se durmiera. Una oscura figura, con grandes orejas blancas entra a la cabaña.

Gruñe por lo bajo al ver a Dave, quien se retuerce en el sofá a causa del sonido.

Se acerca hasta su yugular, abriendo la boca a más no poder y mostrando sus largos y afilados colmillos, pero antes de poder morderlo…

-Jade… - murmura el rubio entre sueños – te… salvaré… mataré a la… bruja…

La chica, sorprendida esconde sus colmillos y huye hacia la dirección de la cocina, pero con un movimiento de su mano, aparece una escalera que la lleva hasta abajo, corre por ella hasta el fondo, donde se encierra y se acurruca en una esquina, apretando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Una fina lágrima corre por una de sus mejillas.

-No puedo decirle – murmura ella mientras comienza a llorar, se escuchan sus sollozos que aparentan más el sonido de un aullido que sollozos en sí.

En el cielo afuera de la cabaña, cubierta ligeramente por nubes, la luna llena brilla con todo su esplendor.


	4. Tercer día

Holi~ :33 lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tuve un bloqueo en la parte de Dirk y Jake Orz pero logré salir adelante y aquí el resultado :DD lamento si a veces quedan muy ooc pero no es fácil escribir ;w; aun así me esfuerzo porque queden bien ;w; sin más les dejo el capitulo

* * *

><p>Tercer día.<p>

Dave Strider despertó al día siguiente con dolor de cabeza. Se sentó con pesadez en su cama improvisada y se rasco la cabeza con la mano derecha. Un olor delicioso lo hizo voltear curioso hacia la cocina.

-¡Buenos días! – saludo la siempre alegre morena, el joven solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza en contestación

No dijeron nada. Dave estaba muy ocupado pensando en que había tenido una pesadilla, una pesadilla donde la bruja intentaba comerlo. Bufo molesto contra su imaginación.

Jade, aunque lo disimulara, estaba muy atenta a los movimientos del rubio. Además de pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Agito la cabeza hacia los lados, tratando de disipar ese pensamiento, pero simplemente no lo lograba.

El olor a quemado comenzaba a notarse y nerviosa, evito que el desayuno quedara en llamas.

Durante ese pequeño altercado con la comida, la chica perdió de vista al rubio un minuto. Minuto suficiente para que el Strider se colocara su armadura y estuviera a punto de salir.

-¿No vas a desayunar? –cuestiono angustiada

-Debo terminar esto ya – fue su única respuesta antes de salir

Jade observo por unos segundos la puerta por donde salió, luego fijo su vista en la comida recién preparada y con un movimiento de mano la desapareció. Después se paso las manos por la cabeza, recorriendo su cabello desde la raíz hasta las puntas y al terminar, unas grandes orejas de lobo blancas aparecieron.

Después de eso suspiro, a la vez que caminaba hasta la ventana y se quedaba observando la naturaleza que la rodeaba.

-Lo que buscas no esta allí – murmuro antes de que con su dedo índice, apareciera una silla para sentarse y estar más cómoda frente a la vista que tenia.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Daba vueltas en su habitación. Incluso parecía león enjaulado, sobre todo con el peinado que llevaba usando desde hacia años.

Jake soltó una pequeña risa por la recién comparación.

El príncipe Dirk detuvo sus pasos y giro a enfrentar a su sirviente, sus brillantes ojos naranjas demostraban enojo.

-¿Cuál es la gracia?

-Nada majestad, pero – le mostro varias cartas que habían llegado recientemente – traigo noticias de

-La misión de Dave ¿no? – termino la ubicación de donde provenían esos pergaminos

-Así es – afirmo Jake, la mirada de Dirk parecía inquieta – nos informan que no ha habido noticias de la bruja pero…

-¿Pero?

-Dave todavía no ha regresado –al acabar de decirlo el rubio volvió a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación, a Jake ya no le hacia tanta gracia, ahora era en serio su preocupación

Dirk estaba inquieto, demasiado.

Y su preocupación era simple; Dave nunca había tardado tanto en una misión. Ya era el tercer día, el de ojos rojos ya debería estar en el castillo quejándose de que nunca tenía misiones interesantes.

Además eso no era su único problema, recordó lo que le habían dicho unos días antes, esa clase de advertencia, esa…

-¡Dirk! – alcanzo a escuchar como le llamaba Jake y giro con cautela, enfrentando a la muy rara seriedad que sus ojos verdes manifestaban

El rubio exhalo, tratando de relajarse. Pero aun así no lo lograba, al menos no del todo.

Así que se acerco hasta Jake y sin previo aviso lo abrazo, reposando su mentón en el hombro del moreno.

-¿D-Dirk qué ra – no alcanzo a terminar de formular la pregunta porque en un rápido movimiento, el rubio atrapo los labios del moreno con los suyos

Solo fue un pequeño contacto, no más de 15 segundos, pero fue suficiente para calmar a Dirk.

Jake había aprendido que haciendo eso, el príncipe podía calmarse. El de ojos esmeraldas le devolvió el abrazo. Acariciándole suavemente la espalda, relajándolo.

-¿Angustiado por Dave? – No necesito mirarle, pero sintió como el rubio asintió con la cabeza, Jake suspiro – no debes hacerlo, Dave siempre ha sido un responsable y admirado caballero… ya no debe demorar en volver al castillo

Dirk se soltó del agarre del moreno, dejándolo con duda y regreso a ver por la ventana.

Por mucho que le dijera Jake que no debía preocuparse, lo hacia porque Dave era su última familia. Aunque sabía que no siempre podrían estar cerca.

Sonrío con ese pensamiento.

-Puede que no nos volvamos a ver – musito, Jake lo miro con una ceja alzada ¿a qué se refería?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya era tarde y Dave nuevamente no había encontrado nada.

Debía admitir que aunque la naturaleza era buena, ya lo tenía harto. Sin contar a los bichos, principalmente a los mosquitos. Esos eran los peores.

Alejando otro par de ramas -haciendo volar bichos en el proceso- encontró el famoso lago. Lo miro curioso.

Poso la vista hacia ambos lados, cerciorándose que nadie pudiera verlo, aunque luego se dio un facepalm.

-Dave, estas en el bosque, no hay nadie aquí, como puedes creer que te verán – se dijo así mismo a la vez que se quitaba la armadura y la ropa

La dejo en la orilla y prosiguió a meterse al agua.

No estaba caliente ni fría, estaba a la temperatura perfecta. Aun a pesar de que ya pasaban de las 6 y comenzaba a hacer frio. Pero Dave prefirió no darle importancia.

Se permitió relajarse y pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

Ya era el tercer día, necesitaba terminar rápido o de verdad Dirk lo mandaría matar.

Pensó en su familia, en el rey y la reina. Chasqueo la lengua recordándolos.

Dirk obviamente era el mayor, el había sido planeado desde antes de que siquiera los reyes se casarán. Cuando la reina quedo embarazada fue motivo de celebración.

Pero un par de años después, volvió a quedar preñada, esta vez de Dave.

El rey estaba furioso, no quería tener más de un predecesor, creía y confiaba en que con Dirk era más que suficiente. Estuvo a punto de matar a su esposa por ello.

Pero Dirk se interpuso. Defendió a su madre y reina, amenazando que si no la dejaba tener al bebé, él mismo se suicidaría.

Hubiera sido muy fácil dejarlos morir y conseguir otra mujer que pudiera tener un heredero. Pero el rey no era tonto, Dirk era lo que siempre había querido de hijo. Era un perfecto prospecto a liderar todo el reino.

Así que acepto, con una condición. El pequeño nunca seria considerado heredero al trono, crecería como sirviente o caballero. Lo que prefiriera.

Aun con las condiciones. Dirk y la reina se habían pasado las reglas y trataban a Dave como el príncipe que era. Excepto cuando debía hacer el entrenamiento para ser caballero.

Para nadie dentro del castillo era un misterio que el mejor caballero del reino era el hermano menor del príncipe. Pero fuera del hogar, eran desconocidos. Jefe y empleado prácticamente.

Dave mentiría si no le molestaba eso. Aunque sólo antes, había aprendido a aceptarlo. De todas formas, nunca se sintió ni de la realeza ni de la clase plebeya.

Sin embargo, quería sentirse parte de _algún _lugar.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos ya estaba oscuro y el agua comenzaba a congelarlo.

Se puso de pie con calma, caminando hacia la orilla y volviendo a ponerse sus ropas junto con su armadura, dejo el lago.

Ahora necesitaba encontrar el hogar de Jade para descansar. Mañana continuaría su búsqueda.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jade desde hace un par de horas había seguido al rubio. Era muy cautelosa, siempre estaba un par de árboles atrás de él.

Por supuesto no caminando, se movía entre las ramas más altas.

Cuando lo vio dirigirse al lago y comenzar a desnudarse se sonrojo, girando hacia otro lado. Aunque no pudo evitar darle una mirada curiosa.

Le recorrió completamente con la vista, desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Estaba bastante impresionada y ¿por qué no? Emocionada. Nunca antes había visto el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre.

Inconscientemente, se mordió el labio inferior. Pero después de un par de segundos reacciono, sonrojándose de pies a cabeza y dándole la espalda. No podía creer que se había perdido viendo a Dave desnudo.

Pensándolo bien, no se arrepentía, volviendo a verlo. Para encontrarlo ahora dentro del lago.

Sonrió satisfecha. Tal vez no había visto mucho, pero había visto lo suficiente.

Con cuidado, se sentó en la rama, levantando la vista y perdiéndose en su pasado.

Antes de darse cuenta, el rubio ya había salido del agua y ahora se vestía. Noto también que ya estaba oscuro y probablemente el chico planeaba buscar la cabaña.

Volvió a sonreír y pasando su mano nuevamente por sus oscuros cabellos, desapareció las blancas orejas.

-No quiero asustarlo – se dijo mientras bajaba con cuidado del árbol.

Quedo un poco más adelante que él.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-¿Me espiaste? –pregunto él, sonriendo con arrogancia, ella se sonroja pero lo disimula bien

-Sólo supuse que estabas por aquí, ¿vienes? Ya es tarde – dice ella sonriendo, él le devuelve la sonrisa, pero esta vez sin arrogancia

Comienzan a caminar hacia la cabaña, ambos pensando lo mismo.

_Esto debe terminar ya._

* * *

><p>Bueno, quería explicar<em> porqué <em>Dave es caballero y no príncipe como Dirk. Creo que se explica bien ¿no? Por cierto, Dirk sabe algo y eso es muy importante, aunque no puedo decirlo ya porque sería prácticamente decirles el final, so... nope :33

Em y pues ya, muchas gracias a quienes leen y dejan reviews (son amor -insertese un corazoncito porque fanfiction no me los permite-) y ya saben, dejen reviews porque son la comida del autor :DD (en serio, sin comentarios no me dan ganas de seguirle xD) y ya, nos vemos en el próximo c:

Pd: algo muy importante que casi olvido, ¿alguien quiere leer lemon de Dave y Jade? Porque estoy planeando que por el quinto/sexto día Dave y Jade tengan algo, pero no sé si sería muy innecesario para la trama :S


	5. Cuarto día

Holi :33 aparezco con el nuevo cap que es cortito porque es como de "intersección" (que no estoy segura que significa la palabra, pero se oye genial :DD) en fin, estuve algo falta de ideas para la parte DaveJade, así que este capitulo es más de John y Rose, que saben _qué está pasando _y _que pasará __después _

* * *

><p>Cuarto día.<p>

Durante la noche anterior apenas si se habían dirigido la palabra. Ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

Cenaron juntos, pero no sentían la presencia del otro.

Al terminar de comer, Dave se fue a recostar a su improvisada cama y Jade fue a su habitación.

Dave pensó un poco más acerca de Dirk antes de quedarse dormido.

Jade aunque había ido a su cuarto, seguía despierta. Mirando por la ventana y observando el cielo que resplandecía sobre ella con todas esas estrellas.

Exhalo pesadamente antes de ir hacia un pequeño escritorio y tomar un pergamino junto con una pluma de cuervo, la cual lleno de tinta antes de comenzar a escribir.

No era la gran cosa. Sólo era un aviso para una amiga.

-Necesito que me ayudes – dijo para si misma antes de usar sus poderes para mandarle el pergamino más rápido a la chica.

-o-o-o-o-o-

En el pueblo cercano. Rose y John mantenían una cena "normal".

-John, quieres por favor dejar de levitar y sentarte a comer como cualquier otra persona normal

-Pero Rose – se quejo el chico, aterrizando lentamente, la chica sonrió al ver que era obedecida, pero cuando el moreno volvió a tomar altura ella se dio un facepalm

-Un día de estos nos van a descubrir y arruinaremos la vida de _ella_

John dejo de mecerse en el cielo al escuchar hablar de ella. Su expresión se volvió afligida y bajó hasta la silla, sentándose.

Rose sonrió satisfecha. No le gustaba tanto chantajearlo con ese asunto, pero sólo así podías negociar con él.

-¿Cómo crees que le este yendo? –pregunto él jugando con su tenedor y una bolita de carne

-Hm – musitó cerrando sus ojos y llevándose la taza de té a los labios – probablemente bien

-¿Y si _él_ no es el indicado? – inquirió, Rose le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida antes de volver a abrir sus ojos y dirigirlos hacia John

-Tú fuiste el primero en verlo, tú eres quien debió decirnos que no era el correcto

-¿Qué? ¡Tú eres la de las predicciones aquí! – John molesto se pone de pie y deja caer sus manos con disgusto sobre la mesa

Hubiera tirado el té de Rose sino es que ella alcanza a levantarlo con calma, habiendo visto ya esa acción del moreno segundo antes.

-¡Tú dijiste que era un tipo rubio de ojos rojos! ¡Y que vendría aquí con la advertencia de la bruja! –sigue reclamando él, molesto hacia la actitud despreocupada que muestra la rubia

-Ten calma John, estoy más que segura que – Rose se ve interrumpida cuando aparece un pergamino en frente de sus narices

Ambos jóvenes olvidan el asunto anterior y concentran sus ojos en la reciente carta, John es el primero en hablar.

-Es de Jade ¿no? – cuestiona al ver que la rubia toma el pergamino y comienza a leerlo

-Hm – musita al seguir leyendo, el moreno frente a ella esta muy inquieto y no puede esperar a saber que sucede – ella tampoco esta segura de que sea _él_

John resopla cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y ahora qué? De seguro ya sabe que Jade es la bruja – dice molesto, la rubia todavía mantiene sus morados ojos sobre el pergamino - ¿Rose? –Inquiere aún más preocupado al ver como su amiga tiene una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro - ¿sucede algo con Jade?

-Es él, John, es él – expresa contenta levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia su habitación, el moreno la sigue de cerca levitando

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Acabas de decir que no lo era! – se sigue quejando, Rose lo ignora olímpicamente y se coloca frente a su fiel bola de cristal, posando sus manos sobre ella y cerrando los ojos

-Sólo hay una forma de saberlo – informa antes de perderse en la esférica fuente de visiones

John se mantiene callado, bajando completamente para no distraerla y espera pacientemente que termine.

Pasados unos minutos, ella comienza a temblar y grita. Alejando sus blancas manos de la esfera y levantándose asustada. John corre a abrazarla, preocupado.

-¡Rose! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué viste? – interroga el moreno sin dejar de abrazar a una temblorosa Rose - ¿todo esta bien? – insiste, comenzando a temer lo peor

-N-no… es él pero…

-¿Pero? –le insta a seguir, ella levanta la mirada mostrándole lo acuosos que se encuentran sus morados ojos

-Jade morirá – declara, John puede sentir como se le hiela la sangre y se pone pálido –sin embargo, puede salvarse si él logra despertar… sólo tendrá una oportunidad para ello o ambos morirán

Ambos se mantienen en silencio. Saben que pasará, pero no pueden intervenir. Así no funciona el destino, siempre lo ha dicho Rose.

Sin embargo, nunca creyeron que perderían a su amiga de esa forma.

Buscando al último de los "especiales". El último, el _Caballero del Tiempo. _

Rose se suelta del abrazo de John y busca entre sus curiosidades un pergamino y una pluma de ave, volviendo a escribir una carta para su majestad el príncipe.

-¿Qué haces? – cuestiona John

Rose apenas lo mira, concentrada escribiendo le informa al príncipe la situación actual. Pidiéndole que mantenga la orden de mandar matar a Dave si no completa la misión.

John lee por sobre el hombro de la rubia lo que esta escribiendo y no evita soltar una exclamación.

-¡Rose! Podemos evitar que muera si no le dices eso al príncipe – sugiere él, pero Rose niega con la cabeza

-Morirán de una forma u otra – sentencia – aún así, podrán salvarse si logra activar sus poderes a tiempo… aunque no será de una buena manera como lo hará

-¿Sabes que pasará si los activa?

Ella se niega a contestar y sólo le sonríe.

John no muy convencido acepta el silencio y la sonrisa de la rubia como buena señal. Sólo pidiendo que su amiga esté a salvo al final de todo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Durante ese día Dave había decidido descansar. Caminando de camino al lago se encontró con un río. Supuso que de allí era de donde salían los peces que Jade le había hecho comer en los últimos días.

Se encogió de hombros y se acerco a él.

Pero un ruido detrás de él lo sobresalto. Aunque luego sonrío, girando sobre el mismo lugar donde estaba parado.

-Sé que estas allí, Jade – dice y la chica sale de entre varios árboles, sonriendo apenada

-Creí que me estaba ocultando bien jeje

El rubio no le dice nada, sólo vuelve su vista hacia el río y ella se le acerca.

-¿Qué clase de peces hay? –pregunta agachándose y no viendo absolutamente ni uno

-Bueno… -comienza ella también agachándose – no siempre hay, son muy cautelosos, sólo cierta temporada pasan por aquí – explica y el parece decepcionado - ¿querías pescar?

-Nunca lo he hecho, pensé que sería interesante – le resta importancia levantándose y ahora camina

Jade se pone de pie también y le sigue de cerca. El rubio no se molesta por la acción.

-¿Cómo pescas los peces? – pregunta, ambos caminan muy cerca del río y Dave no deja de ver el agua

La de ojos verdes se queda en silencio, pensando su respuesta.

No los pesca realmente, sólo usando sus poderes los saca del agua y los echa en una cubeta. No puede decirle eso a Dave. La mataría allí y ahora.

El rubio la mira por el rabillo del ojo y entiende que no quiere hablar. Tampoco le insiste.

-Eres bastante misteriosa cuando quieres – comenta parándose y mirando hacia los lados

Ella sigue sin hablar. No porque no quiera. Porque si por ella fuera le diría toda la verdad a Dave y huiría con él ahora mismo. Pero la profecía que su amiga Rose le ha dado hace unos días esta muy presente en su mente y sabe que no tiene escapatoria.

-A veces siento que me estas ocultando que tu eres la bruja – dice en un tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para sorprender a la chica – luego recuerdo que las brujas son feas y se me pasa

Jade se ruboriza un poco. ¿Acaso acaba de insinuar que Jade es linda? Aunque…

-¡No todas las brujas son feas! –Termina gritando y el de ojos carmesí la mira curioso, ella se tapa la boca con ambas manos, arrepentida – digo, estoy segura que la bruja es amable, de otro modo no me permitiría vivir aquí

Dave lo piensa un segundo y luego asiente con la cabeza, dándole la razón. Sin embargo, en su mente comienza a atar hilos.

Después de eso, no volvieron a hablar. Porque sabían que cualquier comentario los haría hablar. Y no estaban listos. O eso creían.

Casi al anochecer, ambos regresaron a la cabaña, donde Jade se dispuso a preparar la cena.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa. Ya no podía seguir con eso tres días más. Pero tampoco quería decirle algo tan importante al rubio, comenzaba a gustarle estar con él. Incluso se sentía muy atraída hacia él.

-Hey Jade – le llamo Dave, la chica de estar cortando un par de verduras volteo hacia el chico, para ser sorprendida con los labios de él sobre los suyos

Abrió los ojos a más no poder. No sabía que hacer. Podía empujarlo y correr. No, no, eso no.

¿Desaparecerlo usando sus poderes? ¡No! Eso sería demasiado obvio para el rubio y sabría que ella era la bruja.

Finalmente, Jade decidió no hacer nada y se dejo llevar por el beso. Correspondiendo el mismo. Soltó el cuchillo junto con las verduras y levanto sus brazos, posando el antebrazo en los hombros del rubio y entrelazando sus manos tras su cuello.

Dave sonrió entre el beso, agradecido de que la chica correspondiera y poso sus manos sobre la cintura de ella…

* * *

><p>Como vieron, esto es sólo un pequeño adelanto de lo que pasará en el próximo cofcoflemoncofcof y antes de que empiecen a lincharme, quiero aclarar que John y Rose NO tienen una relación (no tengo nada contra el ship pero adoro a Rose con Kanaya)<p>

Aunque este capitulo este cortito, lo compensaré en los siguientes, porque serán los más largos y con mucha historia, feels y probablemente asesinatos ;v;

Well, los reviews no matan a nadie y pueden ayudar a que tenga el siguiente pronto c: (haganlo por el lemon, sé que lo quieren ève)


	6. Quinto día

Hoooooooola lamento muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchisimo la tardanza, pero, aquí mis excusas:

Estoy sufriendo bloqueo de escritor y escribo de parrafos en parrafos cada cierto tiempo

Tuve vacaciones pero lo único que hice fue jugar, jugar y jugar, además de estresarme porque iba a entrar a prepa

Ya entre a prepa :DDDD y sinceramente me esta absorbiendo xD (y eso que apenas llevo una semana wtf) denme un semestre para acostumbrarme y les traere nuevos capitulos más seguido :D

En fin, no más habladuría mía y les dejo leer :33

* * *

><p>Quinto día.<p>

De todas las situaciones en las que Rose le había advertido que se encontraría; acostarse con Dave no estaba en la lista. Y obviamente ahora le comía el remordimiento.

No estaba totalmente segura de que hubiera estado bien. Pero, le había gustado tanto.

Observó como los rayos de luz comenzaban a colarse por la ventana y hacían brillar en sobremanera los dorados cabellos del Strider.

Acerco su mano con cautela a la rubia cabeza. La tentación de enredar sus dedos en esos brillantes cabellos era demasiado para la morena. Terminando por finalmente acariciarle la cabeza. Ese cabello no sólo era atractivo, también era muy suave.

El rubio se removió bajo el contacto. Abriendo sus carmesí ojos y viendo a una sonriente Jade a su lado acariciándole los cabellos.

Sonrió estirándose en el proceso y se sentó en su mismo lugar. La morena le imito, sentándose y sonriéndole de vuelta. La sonrisa de Dave se ensancho al verla desnuda, recordando lo sucedido anoche. Ella se sonroja al ver la risa del chico.

Dave piensa que es lo más adorable del mundo y se acerca con lentitud a ella. Besándola.

Ella se mantiene reacia al contacto, pero pasados unos segundos termina aceptando el cariño y le rodea el cuello con los brazos.

El rubio al sentirse correspondido, le sujeta de la cintura. Recostándola y poniéndose encima de ella.

¿Quién ha dicho que los mañaneros son malos?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jake observa curioso la nueva correspondencia que acaba de llegar.

Podría jurar que una de ellas es del pueblo a donde hace apenas unos días Dave fue a una misión. Más sin embargo, pide que con urgencia se la entregue al príncipe. Cabe mencionar, que en esta ocasión no dice nada de alguna bruja.

Entra al despacho de Dirk y lo ve nuevamente perdiéndose al mirar por la ventana.

El moreno carraspea para llamar su atención y funciona, haciendo que los ámbares ojos del rubio se posen en los verdes propios.

-Tengo correspondencia urgente para su majestad, - levanta la carta y le da un sutil ondeo – es del pueblo a donde Dave ha ido

Dirk suspira revolviéndose sus dorados cabellos y le indica a Jake que se acerque. El joven obedece y le entrega la carta en cuestión.

La abre y comienza a leerlo. Lo que dice, deja en shock al rubio. Quien no sale de la estupefacción, ni logra escuchar como le llama Jake.

-¡Dirk! –Termina zarandeándole Jake, sólo así sacándole de esa impresión -¿estás bien?

-Sí, sólo que… -no termina porque el moreno le ha arrebatado la hoja y ahora la lee, sorprendiéndose de igual manera

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –inquiere, asustado principalmente

El Strider niega con la cabeza, demostrando que no tiene ni idea. Jake deja de ver la hoja y decide abrazar al príncipe, soltando el pergamino. La cual cae al cielo cual pluma de ave.

"_Ya es el quinto día. No olvide en mandar matar a su hermanito, su majestad." _

-o-o-o-o-o-

John sigue sin creer que estén en el bosque ahora mismo.

-Rose, creí que dijiste que nadie podía entrar en el bosque ahora. Ni siquiera nosotros – dice, ayudándole a recoger las hojas más grandes que logran encontrar

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero esto es importante – aclara, levantando la mano para detener al moreno – con cuidado, aquí es – informa agachándose, observando el gran "pozo sin fondo", sonriendo con nostalgia – ayúdame a poner esas hojas aquí para cubrirlo – le pide a John mientras ella también acomoda unas cuantas

John las pone sin estar muy seguro. A pesar de que levita, sigue teniéndole mucho miedo a ese lugar. Sobre todo recordando cuando "despertó".

Rose a comparación, se siente muy cómoda y agrega ese lugar al "mapa" que le entregarán al nuevo caballero.

-Sigo sin entender porque lo cubrimos – expresa John - ¿no es más fácil simplemente agarrarlo y tirarlo por allí? – pregunta a lo que Rose sonríe

-Lo es, pero recuerda que necesitamos que se sienta en peligro y esté en estado de "shock" para que funcione – afirma, John hace una mueca en desagrado

-Odio allí –confiesa, la rubia a su lado sonríe

-Todos lo odiamos, pero es necesario ¡ya casi terminamos a nuestros cuatro especiales! –Exclama con emoción – la profecía está casi completa

-o-o-o-o-o-

Dave no puede creer cuanto tiempo llevan encerrados en la cabaña. Prácticamente no han parado. Bueno, solo a comer y hablar. Aún así, todo es mejor que estar fuera de esa maravillosa choza.

Incluso olvida a que vino en primer lugar, pero le parece maravilloso estar con Jade. Sobretodo cuando están en algo tan importante como lo es…

-A ver, a ver, déjame ver si entendí –dice Jade entre risas, levantando la mano y pidiéndole a Dave silencio para seguir - ¿eres un príncipe?

-Legitimo de los reyes, más no reconocido – declara, a lo que la morena abre la boca impresionada

-¡Eso es increíble! –expresa emocionada

… hablar entre ellos.

-Basta de mi – le calla el rubio - ¿qué haces aquí tan sola? Hay un pueblo cercano, ¿por qué no vivir allí?

Ella entristece la mirada al escucharlo preguntar eso.

Y Dave se pregunta si acaba de cagarla.

-Es una larga historia… - empieza y viendo que el Strider piensa insistir, se lanza a sus brazos a besarlo de nuevo

Dave esta muy interesado en saber la vida de la morena. Pero diablos, cuando lo besa de esa manera no hay quien se resista.

Y aun contra sus deseos por saber más de Jade, le corresponde el beso y vuelve a recostarla.

No se han molestado en vestirse en todo el día. Dave lo agradece internamente porque no se tiene que molestar en quitarle la molesta ropa.

Así que vuelve a acariciar sus senos mientras las besa. Bajando de la boca, comienza a besarle y dejarle pequeñas marcas en el cuello, los hombros, el vientre y así hasta llegar casi a su pubis.

Más sin embargo, Jade lo detiene y cambia posiciones. Esta vez ella haciendo lo mismo que el chico.

Dave sonríe divertido y recorre el cuerpo de su chica. Desde la cintura va subiendo. Deteniéndose en la nuca, asegurándose de perder sus manos entre los sedosos cabellos de ella.

Y de improviso. Algo demasiado suave, llega hacia sus manos. Lo que hace que ella de un brinco de sorpresa y Dave tenga que sentarse para asegurarse que lo que ve es de verdad:

Jade tiene un par de orejas perrunas de color blanco.

-Dave… puedo explicarte – Jade estaba muy apenada con que así la descubrieran.

Cabe decir que al Strider se le quitaron todas las ganas de tener sexo.

* * *

><p>Sé que les dije que habría lemon, pero eso fue lo que más me dio los bloqueos así que decidí sólo hacer mención a que tuvieron sexo y ya<p>

Capitulo algo corto, lo sé. Pero eso es porque no quería poner toda la información del siguiente capitulo en este (de hecho, debí ponerle Six days para acomodar bien las cosas, pero no estaba pensando bien cuando lo planee así que ahora sufro (?)

Btw, solo dos capitulos más para acabar y por supuesto, el epílogo. Oh sí, estoy muy emocionada, porque será el primer fic "largo" que termino.

Sin más, me hago autopublicidad (?) para decir que estoy escribiendo un fic con los alpha y que si alguien gusta a pasar a leerlo y comentarlo le estaré muy agradecida uvu ya que será el siguiente fic que actualice (si les interesa, el fic se llama "Luz. Cámara. ¡CONFUSIÓN!" por si gustan buscarlo o desde mi perfil lo pueden encontrar uvu)


	7. Sexto día

Hellow gente linda y bonita :D esta vez no fue mucha tardanza, ni un mes desde la última actualización, así que estoy muy emocionada uvu no hablo tanto y les dejo leer :33

* * *

><p>Sexto día.<p>

¿Qué haces cuando descubres que la persona con la que has tenido sexo te esconde su verdadera identidad? Dave Strider definitivamente no lo sabía.

Así que ahora estaba _paseando_ por el bosque, entiéndase que en realidad cortaba y golpeaba todo lo posible con su fiel espada. Pero, ¿qué tenia al menor de los Strider tan irritado? Eso es muy sencillo, pero para ello, debemos retroceder al día anterior, a las 8:30 pm aproximadamente…

Quinto día. 8:28 pm

-Dave… puedo explicarte – la morena estaba inquieta

-¿Qué significa eso? – Dave trataba de controlarse y no empezar a gritar como desquiciado, le dejaría hablar antes de explotar

Ella cerró los ojos y se tapo la cara con sus manos. Era obvio que estaba avergonzada, pero seguía sin proporcionarle una respuesta coherente al rubio.

-Yo soy la bruja – terminó confesando, haciendo que Dave dilatara sus pupilas estupefacto

10. 20. 30. 40. 50. 60 segundos pasaron antes de que el de ojos bermejos comprendiera.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que yo soy la bruja! –exclamo destapándose y dejándole ver lo acuosos que se encontraban sus bellos ojos verdes

Dave permanecía sin decir palabra alguna, sólo la miraba. Impresionado por esa verdad. Jade decidió que era mejor demostrárselo. Se coloco de pie y con un movimiento de la mano derecha se coloco de nuevo la ropa. El Strider casi se cae de la cama al ver eso.

Seguía sin pronunciar algo, por lo que la chica continúo con sus demostraciones. Ya atraía todo tipo de objetos: sillas, mesas, vasos, platos, cubiertos, incluso apareció la armadura y arma de Dave.

Eso sólo dejaba más impresionado al mismo. Quien no quería aceptar lo que veían sus ojos. Se negaba y se negaba en su interior, ¿pero por qué? Bueno, sólo hay una respuesta y esa es porque…

-Esos son muy buenos trucos, de seguro te ha costado mucho hacerlos – el rubio no cedía a que eso era por la magia de la chica y no alguna clase de truco para asustarlo

… se negaba a aceptar que tenía que matar a Jade.

La morena arrugo el ceño y como muestra final le mostro algo que Dave jamás espero… se transformo en el lobo blanco que había visto el primer día que llegó al bosque. Para cinco segundos después volver a ser ella y mirarlo con tristeza.

-¿Ahora sí me crees?

El Strider debía agradecer que su quijada estuviera pegada al cráneo, de otro modo, ya la tendría por el suelo. Esa recién transformación fue lo que necesito para creer el testimonio de la chica. Ella era la bruja que buscaba.

A pesar de que en días pasados ella había dado pistas sobre el tema, él las entendía para seguidamente olvidarlas. Probablemente debido a que se sentía atraído a ella.

-¿Cómo? – Fue lo primero que pudo articular - ¿cómo paso? Qué… ¿qué rayos eres?

Ella sonrió con nostalgia, recordando su pasado. Volvió a sentarse en la cama, percibiendo como el chico se alejaba de donde ella se posaba, e incluso se puso tenso. Esto le hizo hacer una mueca de incomodidad.

-Es… una larga, larga historia…

-Tenemos _tiempo_ – Jade sonrió ante esa respuesta, aunque luego suspiro

-Todo empezó hace un par de años…

_Dos amigos míos, John y Rose veníamos mucho a jugar al bosque. Nos encantaba, nos sentíamos en sincronía con él. A pesar de que a todos los demás del pueblo este lugar les daba escalofríos. Nosotros recurríamos aquí. _

_Se empezaron a crear rumores. Diciendo que nuestros padres eran brujos y nos mandaban al bosque por ingredientes para pócimas y hechizos. Una total tontería. Pero lentamente todo el pueblo estuvo de acuerdo. Sobre todo cuando comenzamos a sentirnos raros… Rose comenzaba a tener visiones del futuro, que siendo solo una niña se lo comentaba a su hermana. Ella no se molestaba, eran buenas visiones, les había ayudado mucho, quizá demasiado. John empezaba a tener resistencia al frío y saltaba más alto de lo normal, estaba volando. Y yo, podía alterar el tamaño de las cosas. _

_Pero no podíamos controlarlos. Al menos, para mí no era fácil. Una vez se salió de control y unos pueblerinos me vieron. Se aterraron e hicieron lo más irracional posible… _

Dave la miraba intrigado, ya llevaba un par de minutos callada y no iba a rogarle porque continuara…

-¿Y qué pasó? – o tal vez sí

-Quemaron mi casa, con todo y mis padres dentro…

_Esa vez habíamos ido al bosque, por petición de Rose. Ella decía que teníamos que ir a investigar porque nos estaba pasando eso. _

_No pudimos hacer nada. Ni siquiera podía regresar al pueblo porque todos creían que estaba muerta. No sabía a donde ir. Hui al bosque, llorando y en shock por la pérdida de mis padres. A pesar de que lo había visitado cientos de veces nunca había llegado a esa parte. Como iba llorando no me fije donde pisaba. Caí en un hoyo. _

Dave abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Se refería al pozo sin fondo en que casi muere hace unos días? Tenía que ser una broma. Jade había dicho… había dicho que…

-_Si caes allí, no volverás_

Entonces… ¿Cómo?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose y John finalmente salen del bosque. La rubia con una sonrisa y el moreno hastiado. Prácticamente estaban traicionando a Jade, pero si Rose decía que era lo correcto, le creería. Nunca fallaba en sus previsiones.

-Llegará al medio día – comentó, avanzando hacia la cabaña que ambos compartían, desde que su hermana y la abuela de John habían sufrido el mismo destino que los padres de Jade, ambos compartían la cabaña. Estaba tan escondida y siempre salían tapados que nadie notaba que seguían vivos

-¿En serio dejarás que la maten? – inquirió, la rubia formo una mueca

-Tiene que pasar, necesitamos al _tiempo_. Y él lo es. La otra forma de darle un shock sería con Su Majestad, pero está demasiado alejado y tiene mucha seguridad. Jade es la indicada – afirmo, el moreno seguía sin convencerse, no quería creerlo, no quería aceptar que tenían que matar a Jade para que el tiempo despertará

Simplemente no lo aceptaría.

La rubia se adelanto y se coloco frente a él, cerrándole el paso.

-Sé lo que estas pensando. Deja de preocuparte, ella lo sabe y esta bien con eso. Si todo sale como lo planeado seguirá viva, no aquí, pero lo estará – trato de reconfortarlo, más el oji azul no cedía

-Tú lo has dicho, si todo sale como lo planeado – Rose sonrío ante la mirada enojada del chico

A pesar de los malos pensamientos de John, ella sabía que no había nada que temer.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jade lagrimeaba al recordar esos sucesos. A pesar de tanto tiempo seguía doliéndole. Más sintió la mirada inquisidora y curiosa del Strider así que se seco las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y prosiguió.

_No estoy segura cuanto tiempo pase cayendo sin descanso. Viendo pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos. Seguía llorando. Y cuando llegué a ver como mi casa se quemaba con mi familia dentro, algo de mi despertó. No sé bien como explicarlo… Rose es mejor en eso. _

_Me desmayé y cuando recobre el conocimiento estaba fuera de esta cabaña. Mis orejas ahora eran blancas y perrunas y vestía esta ropa. No comprendía que sucedía. Pero permanecí aquí. Escondida. _

_Hasta que un día escuche voces. Había descubierto que mis poderes ahora eran mejores, podía transformarme y mis sentidos eran avanzados, como de perro _–sonrío con esas palabras- _así que fue fácil para mí detectar personas. Eran Rose y John. Me habían estado buscando. _

_Rose traía muchos libros y pergaminos. Había estado investigando y llegó a una conclusión_

_-¡Es una profecía! – exclamo Rose al terminar de acomodarse en la mesa que tenía la morena – estuve investigando…_

_-Nada fácil con todos vigilándonos – comento John, Rose le reprocho con la mirada por haberla interrumpido_

_-Siempre en los reinos y pueblos hay profecías, algunas más locas que las otras. Pocas se vuelven realidad, pero ésta – busco con ansias la página en uno de los libros más gruesos y viejos, al encontrarla se lo acerco a la morena – es la que nos importa_

_La leyenda era simple; Cuando el Aliento destruya la oscuridad se alzará la Luz que permitirá al Tiempo y el Espacio continuar su eternidad. _

Dave no entendía de qué iba esa cosa. Jade río suavemente. Ella tampoco lo había entendido esa vez. Incluso Rose tuvo sus problemas para comprenderla. Pero era sencillo, en pocas palabras, al reunirse los _cuatro especiales –que serían Aliento, Luz, Tiempo y Espacio- _habría paz eterna en el reino.

-Ejem, continuando… - carraspeo Jade

_Rose descubrió que yo era el Espacio. John pasados unos meses sufrió el mismo destino que yo y despertó como el Aliento. Rose pasados dos años terminó despertando como la Luz. Sólo falta el Tiempo._

-Pero aún no lo encontramos – finalizo ella, se sentía bien por haberle contado la verdad a Dave, quien parecía que sufriría un colapso mental en cualquier segundo

Cuando Jade miro a un reloj de pared, noto que ya medio día. Había tardado más de lo que pensó contándole lo sucedido. Pero lo había hecho y eso era lo importante.

La morena estaba a punto de decirle algo más, sin embargo, el rubio se puso de pie. Se vistió, colocándose su armadura, tomo su espada y salió de la cabaña sin dirigirle la palabra

Y así volvemos al inicio. Ya llevaba desde que salió destruyendo lo más que podía. Estaba furioso. Estaba confuso. Estaba… estaba… ya no sabía como estaba.

Ni siquiera recordaba que sólo le quedaba un día.

-o-o-o-o-o-

En otro lado. Dirk permanecía mirando por la ventana. A pesar de que le había dado 7 días, por la recién carta sabía que ya debía mandarlo aunque su cariño fraternal le dijera que no. Más no podía evitarlo, sobre todo cuando escucho los suaves toques de Jake sobre la puerta, le indico que pasará y así lo hizo. El rubio se preparaba mentalmente para darle la nueva misión a su segundo mejor caballero.

-Su Majestad, ya esta aquí, ¿le indico que pase? – Informo Jake entrando a su oficina, Dirk giro hacia él y asintió – adelante, Caballero Karkat Vantas.

* * *

><p>Recordé que en el capítulo anterior dije que el próximo en actualizar seria mi otro fic, pero la verdad es que ya quería escribir esto y contar que es eso de "despertar", los cuatro especiales y la profecía (la cual por cierto me acabo de inventar porque aunque la había mencionado nunca la escribí y no me acordaba como iba cuando la planee Orz) el próximo capitulo es el último, que será algo largo y finalmente un epílogo (que será corto xD) probablemente sea tan corto que vaya incluido en el siguiente O: pero en fin, ya está el capítulo :33 ahora me voy y les digo lo de siempre, espero que les guste y los reviews siempre son bienvenidos uvu<p>

PD: Ya casi llegamos a las 300 vistas :D


	8. Séptimo día

¿Cuantos siguen heridos por [S] Game Over? *levanta su mano* haha lamento la tardanza con este último cap, pero finalmente se los traigo uvu

Iba a subirlo hace una semana, pero Game over me destrozo y no me sentía capaz de escribir esto, pero ahora si ya esta :DD

Debo admitir que creía que quedaría mejor, pero pos ya que (?)

* * *

><p>Séptimo día.<p>

-Su Majestad, ya esta aquí, ¿le indico que pase? – Informo Jake entrando a su oficina, Dirk giro hacia él y asintió – adelante, Caballero Karkat Vantas.

El joven de cabello albino y ojos rojos entra a la habitación y se inclina en respeto hacia el príncipe. El rubio le hace una seña con la mano para que se levante.

-¿A que debo el honor a que su mismísima majestad me llame a su despacho? –aunque sutil, ambos adultos detectan el sarcasmo en su tono de voz, el de ojos verde abre la boca, pero Dirk le hace cerrarla con una mirada

-Ésta podría ser la misión más importante de tu vida, así que espero que cambies tu tono de voz – el albino chasquea la lengua y se cruza de brazos, levantando la cabeza para ver directamente a los ámbares ojos de la nobleza

-Como sea, ¿qué carajo tengo que hacer? – prefiere ir al grano, de esa forma será más rápido y podrá acabar de un momento a otro.

A pesar de que Dave es conocido como el mejor caballero por todo el reino, Karkat es quien secretamente suele hacer las misiones que un reconocido caballero como Dave no puede. Los que lo conocen podrían considerarlo la sombra del rubio menor, más no deben llamarlo de esa forma ya que lo enfurecerías y lo harías gritar y maldecir por horas. Así que se le llama el Caballero de la Sangre, tanto por su inusual color de ojos como sus oscuras misiones que generalmente implican derramar sangre baja. Algunos más lo considerarían un verdugo, aunque Karkat seguiría considerándose un caballero a si mismo, aun a pesar de sus siniestras misiones.

Dirk se toma su tiempo para informarle de la misión que debe llevar a cabo. Jake sabe que es difícil para el rubio, por lo que decide intervenir pero el albino le gana la palabra.

-¿Qué acaso no puede hacerlo Dave?

-No – la respuesta fue rápida e incluso, agresiva

-Vaya. Supongo que es una estúpida y simple misión de asesinato, ¿a quién debo matar? – roda los ojos y extiende el brazo derecho junto con la palma, esperando el pergamino que muestre a su nueva victima

A pesar de que sus rojos ojos generalmente muestran cansancio e indiferencia, ahora mismo manifiestan curiosidad, sobre todo al ver la exhalación que el rubio muestra. Usualmente le da la siniestra misión sin problemas, no dura más de 5 minutos frente a su trono.

Definitivamente que lo haya citado en su despacho es intrigante.

-Tu objetivo –Dirk traga saliva antes de dar la sentencia – es Dave Strider

El albino alza una ceja, intrigado y cuestionando. Poco a poco va abriendo la boca, hasta que queda abierta en su totalidad.

-¡Tienes que estar jodiendo! – se expresa, pero al ver el estático rostro del rubio, le señala, aterrado - ¡oh por dios! ¡Tienes que estar de broma! ¡¿Quieres que lo mate?! ¡¿Para que me acusen de traidor al matar al hermano del rey?! Mátame ahora si lo que quieres es deshacerte de mi – vuelve a cruzarse de brazos y coloca la palma derecha sobre la sien, cubriendo con los dedos sus ojos

-No es ninguna broma – toma la palabra el único moreno presente, carraspeando para llamar la atención del albino – queremos que mates a Dave

Karkat alterna la mirada entre Jake y Dirk, varias veces, antes de detenerse en el rubio y vuelve a señalarlo.

-¡¿Es que acaso te diste un puto golpe en la cabeza?! ¡Es tu puto hermano! ¡¿Qué mierda hizo para que quieras matarlo?!

Dirk suspira, preparado para hablar, pero nuevamente Jake le arrebata la palabra.

-Le dimos una importantísima misión, junto con una fecha límite y la ha rebasado. No nos queda más remedio que eliminarlo por su incompetencia.

-Esto debe ser una jodida broma – insiste el albino, no creyendo que debe matar al venerado y bien visto caballero – y en todo caso que aceptara, ¿qué es mi recompensa?

Jake y Dirk se miran cómplices, conociendo que están a punto de convencerlo para la misión.

-¿Recuerdas el baile de hace unos meses? –habla Dirk y le hace una seña a Jake que entiende al momento, empezando a buscar un archivo en especifico entre los documentos de esa habitación

-Sí, ¿y qué? – su brusco tono de voz dice _no me interesa_ pero la mirada al monarca suplica información

-No le quitaste la mirada de encima durante toda la noche – comenta Dirk, mostrándole el retrato de una chica, el rostro del albino se tiñe de carmín al observarla

-Señorita Pyrope… -musita, sosteniendo delicadamente el retrato e inconscientemente plasma una sonrisa en su siempre amargado rostro

-Sus padres le buscan guardia personal – le despierta de su ensimismamiento Jake, Karkat le dirige una mirada interesada – en nombre de su Majestad, podemos recomendarte como candidato

-¿Y en serio creen que aceptaría algo así? – se queja, mas sin embargo, sabe demasiado bien que está a punto de ceder

-Está podría ser tú única oportunidad de conocer a Terezi, Karkat, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas? – Dirk usa su autoritario tono de voz para agregarle seriedad, Karkat lo medita unos segundos y guardando el retrato suspira.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el incompetente de Dave? –inquiere y los dos adultos sonríen complacidos, antes de darle la información.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jade miraba por la ventana, Rose le había prometido enviarle una última carta éste día, ya casi era medio día y no aparecía nada.

Suspiro por décima vez esa mañana. Dave no había aparecido desde el día anterior, supuso que era por la descabellada historia que le había contado. Resoplo molesta, ni siquiera ella o John habían reaccionado de esa manera cuando se enteraron. El rubio se comportaba de manera demasiado infantil.

La morena decidió dar un paseo para despejarse, ya podría informarle más tarde a Dave que era el último día para que el _Tiempo_ despertará.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Dave Strider despertó a mitad del bosque. Reconoció el lugar como cerca del lago, se estiro y puso de pie.

Preparado para salir de ese maldito bosque y no volver jamás… aunque tal vez podría despedirse de Jade, decirle que la profecía era una tontería y volver con Dirk.

Puede que no regresaría como el príncipe que siempre debió ser, pero podría seguir siendo el caballero que tanto le gustaba ser.

-o-o-o-o-o-

El pueblo ese día se encuentra bastante tranquilo, incluso sorprende a un recién llegado Karkat. Decide bajarse de su caballo y caminar, es mucho más cómodo de esa manera.

Camina entre varios callejones y encuentra al corcel del rubio, resopla antes de acariciarlo.

-¿Qué demonios haces lejos de tu incompetente dueño? Espero que esté cerca – expresa y voltea con su propio caballo – quédense ambos aquí, no tardaré

Prosigue su camino, volteando hacia los lados, atento ante pistas de su victima. Y aún así, no logra encontrar nada.

-Ese estúpido príncipe me dio la información equivocada, pero claro, sólo quiere joderme. Nunca más aceptare una misión de ese maldito desgraciado que sólo me hace perder mi puto tiempo – se queja pateando y golpeando las cosas que va encontrando

Rose, que lo vigila desde hace rato, decide que ya es hora de intervenir. Acercándose para llamar su atención.

-Disculpa, ¿eres el caballero que mando el príncipe? – interroga, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, pero al ver el rostro avergonzado del albino sonríe para sus adentros.

-Así es ¿y tú eres?

-Sólo una pueblerina que te indicará el camino –le resta importancia, tomándolo de la mano y empezando a avanzar – espero que puedas deshacerte de la bruja, hace un par de días vino otro caballero pero la bruja sigue viva – comenta la rubia y Karkat muestra incredulidad

A él nadie le informo de una bruja.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jade camina por su típica ruta matutina, tambaleándose de un lado a otro y tarareando melodías. Se detiene en seco cuando sus orejas captan sonidos, se coloca en posición de ataque y se prepara… para encontrar a John volando hacia ella.

-¿John? – intrigada, inclina su cabeza hacia la derecha, no sabía que vendría el moreno

-Rose no sabe que vine, o tal vez sí, con eso de sus poderes de vidente –empieza a balbucear, más niega con la cabeza frenéticamente – seré breve, estás en peligro – le advierte, más la morena sonríe

-Lo sé, John

-No, no, sé que no lo sabes y por eso vine, a advertirte. Aléjate de ese caballero, huye del bosque. Del pueblo. Del reino si quieres, pero… espera ¿qué? ¿Lo sabes?

-Sí, Rose me ha informado de todo, hoy debo morir, John – el de ojos azules la mira incrédulo

-¿Y estas bien con ello?

-Así debe ser

-No, no debe serlo – Jade por primera vez –desde que el chico obtuvo sus poderes- lo ve tocando el suelo, para acercarse y abrazarla – no quiero que mueras Jade…

-Será temporal… -trata de calmarlo, correspondiendo el abrazo – pero, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

El moreno se separa un poco, para verla y observa como tiene los ojos cristalizados, a punto de llorar.

-No entres al bosque en las próximas horas – pide con una sonrisa, sin retener más, deja correr por las mejillas sus lágrimas

John trata de secarlas con el dorso de su mano, más son demasiadas y él termina también llorando, volviendo a abrazar a la morena, sin poder concebir que tenga que morir.

Las perrunas orejas de Jade captan algo, así que empuja a su amigo.

-Debes irte – le informa, empezando a transportarlo de vuelta al pueblo

-¡Espera Jade! ¡Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver! – exige, sabiendo que esta por perderla de vista, ella sonríe

-¡Nos volveremos a ver! – le grita, para calmarlo más que nada, puesto que ya no esta tan segura que la profecía se vaya a cumplir…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Finalmente, Rose y Karkat llegan a los limites del bosque. Karkat avanza y sorprendido al dejar de escuchar las indicaciones de la rubia, voltea a verla, quien permanece a las afueras.

-¿Qué no vas a pasar? – le pregunta, la rubia sonríe

-Mi trabajo termina aquí – comenta y se da media vuelta – confiamos en ti para matar a la bruja – más que un comentario, suena como una orden y el albino lo nota

Definitivamente su misión no es tan sencilla como le informaron.

La rubia finge caminar, más se detiene lo suficientemente cerca para perder de vista al albino dentro del bosque.

Corre hasta su cabaña donde encuentra a John en cuclillas, llorando. Su rostro se entristece acercándose lentamente, cuando esta frente a él, se inclina para quedar a su altura.

-¿John? – Le llama – ¿Estas bien? – inquiere, más en respuesta, el moreno la jala y la abraza, llorando en su hombro.

La Lalonde lo único que logra hacer es darle un par de palmadas en el hombro y voltear hacia la ventana. Esperando que todo resulte bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Karkat avanza tranquilo. Mirando de vez en cuando el mapa que la rubia le entrego.

Al parecer, la bruja ya mato a Dave. Así que matando a la bruja puede volver, fingir que él mato a Dave y seguir con su vida. Es un gran plan.

Excepto por algo. Según lo informado, la bruja es muy poderosa ciertos días del mes, pero otros no tanto. Así que, hoy es uno de esos días donde no es tan peligrosa. Debería ser pan comido.

Avanza cortando maleza y ramas de vez en cuando, con rumbo hacia un lugar en específico: la cabaña de la bruja.

-¿Cómo es que si saben que vive en una cabaña simplemente no vienen a quemar la casa? – se pregunta así mismo, sin entender a la gente del pueblo.

El albino sigue murmurando cosas y quejándose antes de encontrar la casa y cuando lo hace, se prepara para finalizar con todo.

-No volverás a molestar a nadie más – murmura desenvainando su espada

-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de haber regresado a John, la morena volvió a su propia casa. Ni siquiera camino, sólo se tele transportó. Sabía que Rose le indicaría al nuevo caballero sobre su cabaña y que allí la buscara.

Le dio una última inspección a esa vieja choza. Nunca más la volvería a ver. Entro primero a la cocina; llena de trastes, pócimas e ingredientes, le traían bastantes recuerdos; su comedor donde había escuchado por primera vez la profecía de boca de Rose; su sala de estar y su habitación, sus mejores momentos con Dave.

_Dave._

Se arrepintió un poco por lo que pasaría ese día, mas supo que todo era por una buena razón.

Volvió en sí al escuchar pisadas desconocidas, supuso que era el caballero que la mataría y se preparo. No pelearía, Rose lo había convencido que ese día estaba débil y eso mostraría.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, para dejar entrar a un albino de ojos rojos, con una armadura casi idéntica a la de Dave, sin embargo, esta era de un rojo más oscuro.

-Más te vale no oponer resistencia – le advirtió con la espada en alto, ella sonrió

-Jamás lo haría

-o-o-o-o-o-

Dave casi se había perdido en el bosque. Creía que Jade vendría tras él, pero no era así. Supuso que al final nunca hubo atracción real entre ellos y sólo fue un simple calentón. Mentiría si eso no lo decepcionaba.

Suspiro cuando finalmente encontró la cabaña. Tenía claro lo que haría, lo había repasado por horas –horas en que luchaba por encontrar la casa de la morena-. Sólo llegaría, se despediría, le haría la promesa de informar que estaba muerta y ambos seguir con sus vidas.

Mas ver que la puerta estaba forzada y se encontraba abierta tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Entro corriendo para ver algo que jamás creyó que vería.

Al segundo mejor caballero, Karkat, peleando con Jade. Y cinco segundos después, la chica con una espada encajada en su corazón.

La chica con su último aliento volteo a ver al rubio, sonrió y abrió la boca, para solo mover los labios, tratando de decirle algo.

El albino saco bruscamente la espada de la chica, dejándola sin vida. Dave abría cada vez más los ojos, entrando en shock.

-Vaya, vaya. Que buen día, me dan una sola misión y hago dos. ¿Quién es ahora el mejor caballero? – Escucho al albino hablar, intento acercarse a Jade, mas el filo de la espada en su cuello le hizo detenerse - ¿Qué carajo crees que haces? Mi misión es matarte, esta bruja solo estaba integrada en el paquete

Karkat alejo lo suficientemente la espada para dejarle respirar por unos segundos, no sería tan cruel. Dejaría que viera a la estúpida bruja que él no pudo matar un poco más.

Pero fue algo tonto, puesto que el rubio uso esos segundos para salir corriendo.

-¡Mierda! Tenía que hacer esa estupidez, no vuelvo a tratar de verme genial, para la próxima sólo le rebanare la puta cabeza – murmuro siguiendo al Strider

Dave corría sin un rumbo fijo. Jamás en su vida había tenido tanto miedo. Porque esta vez estaba seguro que iba a morir. Y no quería hacerlo.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si estaba yendo hacia el pueblo o adentrándose más entre los árboles. Paso por el lago y por el rio, ignorando por completo hacia donde se dirigía. Sólo escapaba.

Si tan solo… si tan solo hubiera matado a Jade esa primera vez que la conoció.

Al pisar en una parte, sintió unas hojas bastante extrañas, ni siquiera se sentían sobre tierra. Es casi como si cubrieran un increíble hoyo…

-_El pozo sin fondo _–pensó mientras caía, levanto los brazos en busca de algo que lo sostuviera, no quería terminar allí, no lo haría, no…

Logro ver como el albino se asomaba mientras él caía, segundos después Karkat se iba, suponiendo que Dave jamás saldría de allí.

Dave cerró los ojos y por primera vez en su vida lloró. Lloró porque no podía dormir junto a su madre. Lloró porque su padre lo odiaba. Lloró porque Dirk siempre estaba ocupado y no podía jugar con él. Lloró porque el entrenamiento de caballero era muy duro. Lloró porque su madre había muerto y el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Lloró porque se había enamorado de Jade. Y lloró porque no había logrado salvarla.

Recordó la explicación de Jade. Tenía razón, ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. Se acomodo en posición fetal y siguió llorando. Sintiéndose un completo idiota e inútil por todo lo que no había hecho o lo que le fue privado.

Sintió que si hubiera una forma de evitarlo todo, de cambiar su vida y su historia, lo haría… si tan sólo pudiera…

-Volver el _tiempo _atrás – musito y sin saberlo, una luz lo empezó a rodear, observo toda su vida desde que nació hasta ese preciso momento donde deseaba volver el tiempo

La especie de película que veía se detuvo entonces, empezando a sonar un reloj, sin saber de donde e inmediatamente la película se vio en reversa.

Dave apenas si lo veía, estaba empezando a perder la consciencia. No alcanzo a ver en donde se detendría su película de vida.

Escucho una voz antes de perder el conocimiento…

-Mi Caballero del Tiempo, es hora de que despiertes – ni siquiera estaba seguro pero acaso, ¿era la voz de su madre?

Perdió el conocimiento después de eso.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Estas bien, Dirk? – Jake seguía con sus dudas sobre todo este asunto

-Lo estaré, ahora sé que la profecía esta completa – anuncio y se sentó en su escritorio

-¿Una profecía? ¿Sabías de esto? – inquirió intrigado

-Todas las cartas están escritas con la misma letra –explico, mostrándole dichas cartas – pero esta última tenía un pergamino extra – se lo entrego, para que el contrario lo viera

Jake lo tomo y empezó a leerlo, abriendo la boca en sorpresa al terminarla.

-Es increíble pensar que el estúpido de mi padre no quería que Dave naciera, siendo tan importante para una antigua profecía – le resto importancia

-¿Pero como lo sabían? Dave no había dado señales de poderes.

-Es una vidente – sonrió – ella no necesita presenciarlo en persona, pudo haber tenido una visión de él. Como sea, no volveremos a ver a Dave, ellos cuatro deben permanecer juntos o todo esto habrá sido una perdida de tiempo.

-¿Incluso Karkat?

Dirk lo medito unos segundos.

-Habla a la casa Pyrope y diles que encontramos una manera de tener a su hija menor ocupada y vigilada.

-Entendido – acepto y se retiro del despacho del príncipe, quien se veía triste por la perdida de su hermano, más contento al saber que finalmente obtendría el amor que en casa le fue negado.

_Epilogo._

Dave había despertado debido a unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Observo bien el lugar, no eral el bosque. Era… ¿su habitación? Los golpes fueron más insistentes.

-Pase – dijo, levantándose de la cama, vio a Jake y se sorprendió.

-Dirk quiere verte – informo, Dave lo miraba confuso – te tiene una nueva misión

Y eso fue suficiente para convencerlo que todo iba bien. Se coloco de pie inmediatamente y salió corriendo. Ni siquiera se despidió, quería llegar rápido al bosque y un solo pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza.

_Jade._

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose sonreía. John la miraba curioso. La rubia dejaba una carta en la ventana y el moreno la hacia volar con sus poderes, rumbo a la casa de Jade.

-¿Estas segura? – pregunto el chico, la rubia amplio su sonrisa

-Cien por ciento segura – termino de empacar sus cosas y salieron – ya les he avisado nuestro punto de reunión

-Entonces… ¿la profecía esta completa? –pregunto mientras cerraba por última vez esa puerta

-Así es, los cuatro especiales están reunidos. –comento avanzando, se verían a las afueras del pueblo, del otro lado del bosque.

-¿Pero cómo? – John no terminaba de entenderlo y a Rose no le molestaba, ella tampoco lo entendía totalmente, pero sabía que ya estaban reunidos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jake había vuelto con Dirk, avergonzado.

-Dirk, Dave… acaba de irse – informo y creyendo que el rubio le gritaría, se encogió, más sólo obtuvo una sonrisa

-Así debe ser – comento, acercándose y viendo por la ventana alcanzo a verlo correr a toda velocidad sobre su caballo

-¿Dirk?

-No volveremos a ver a Dave – informo, Jake dilato las pupilas aterrado – pero sé que estará en buenas manos – igual que yo – y se acerco al moreno, para besarlo.

Le había llegado una segunda carta con la última petición de matar a la bruja, informándole de la profecía y la importancia de Dave. También comentándole que probablemente nunca volviera a ver al rubio menor. Y no le importaba, sabía que estaría mejor con los cuatro especiales, cuidando la profecía.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jade acababa de volver a casa cuando encontró la carta. La abrió y la leyó emocionada.

Exclamo en sorpresa antes de subir corriendo las escaleras y empacar lo esencial. No podía creerlo, finalmente, habían terminado.

La carta fue cayendo suavemente en el suelo, hasta que termino abandonada por la Harley.

_Jade, finalmente, lo hemos encontrado y está despierto._

_Pasará por ti en un rato, es rubio de ojos rojos. _

_Nos veremos afuera del pueblo._

_Te quieren, Rose y John._

_PD: Su nombre es Dave._

Con la misma velocidad con la que empaco salió corriendo de la cabaña. Estaba emocionada por conocerlo.

Corría tan rápido que ni siquiera noto cuando piso por encima del _pozo sin fondo_, no se dio cuenta que ya estaba cerrado. Demostrando que la profecía estaba completa.

Agitada, se detuvo a las afueras del bosque. Recuperando el aliento, escucho los cascos de caballo golpeando el suelo a medida que se acercaban y finalmente, lo observo.

Al rubio de ojos rojos que los completaría a los cuatro y en especial a ella.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No estas herida? – inquirió, estirando su mano para ayudarla a subir al corcel

Ella negó con la cabeza, aceptando su mano y al tocarlo, los recuerdos de esa otra Jade la invadieron. Se sonrojo para después abrazarlo.

Después hablaría con Jade para pedir explicaciones.

-¿Hacia donde? –pregunto el rubio, sabía que debían encontrarse con Rose y John

-A las afueras del pueblo. – Respondió, sintiendo como el caballo empezaba a avanzar, se sujeto más fuerte del caballero

Cuando llegaron al punto indicado, Dave sólo les sonrió, permitiendo que Rose subiera al semental y John los siguiera volando.

* * *

><p>Y así termina, muchas gracias a los que leyeron y que comentaron, a los que leyeron pero no comentaron y a los que se dieron la molestia de marcar en favoritos y follow, muchas gracias a todos ;v;<p>

Como es tarde para irme a clases, solo les recuerdo que los reviews no matan a nadie y nuevamente espero que les gustara uvu.

Hasta mi próximo fic o upd8 ( /QvQ)/


End file.
